The Special Swordsman
by CreativeMagic
Summary: Robin's love for Zoro. Character progression and romance.
1. Robin's Desire For Zoro

Title: Love At First Sight

Chapter 1: Robin's Desire For Zoro

It was a lovely morning for the Straw Hat Pirates! Luffy has defeated Crocodile, and they are onwards to their next adventure! Everybody was laughing, and suddenly the door for the girl's cabin opened.

A tall, gorgeous, slender, raven black hair women stepped out of the girl's cabin and approached everyone "Ah, today is wonderful!" She replied, looking at everyone, especially Zoro.

She first met the crew when she was riding with Banchi when she tried to warn them about their next adventure. When her eyes laid on Zoro, it was love at first sight. Her ocean blue eyes were looking at the green haired swordsman. She couldn't believe a man like that ever existed and she wanted him, badly...

Now getting back to reality, everyone besides Luffy was shocked on why the former agent of Baroque Works is on the Straw Hat's shipped! Zoro's eyes hawked Nico Robin as his hands were on his swords, ready to attack her.

Luffy told everyone to quiet down because she's one of us, a Nakama. The only person who couldn't accept her as a part of the crew was the person she loved; her heart was already aching as she seen Zoro not willing to acknowledge her as a comrade. Robin needed one on one time with Zoro whenever he's training at the Crow's Nest or whenever everyone is asleep.

Robin was sitting down, reading one of her usual history books. The archeologist saw the swordsman sleeping while the cool breeze was blowing at him. She wanted to be generous and give him a blanket, so he can be warm as he took his usual naps. Robin approached the sleeping swordsman and tried to put the blanket on him so he wouldn't be cold. Zoro was alert and knew that she was approaching him, "Don't come any closer or I'll kill you right now!" he muttered as he glared at her. Zoro had zero feelings for her and didn't care about her at all. If she died, so what. Robin looked at the swordsman as he threatened to kill her with his swords. "I'm sorry, Swordsman-san, I just wanted to look out for you is all.." she murmured, Robin, being persistent as she wanted to give him a blanket because she knew he was cold. "Did you not hear me the first time? Fuck off!" He yelled as chopper heard what was going but didn't say anything. Robin was hurt. She was a powerful woman, but her feelings and emotions are weak. She walked away, being teary and went to the girl's cabin to read her book all alone.

"I wasn't trying to hurt him at all," the archeologist murmured as her voice was filled with sadness. "I'm not a bad person at all, even though I was affiliated with multiple organization, but I genuinely respect the Straw Hat Pirates, and I love Zoro!"

Tears were falling from her eyelids as they dropped towards the pages of her opened book. "Why does everything bad happens to me...?" Robin continued weeping as she saw Nami approaching the girl's cabin seeing her friend Robin crying.

"What's the matter, Robin!?" Nami responded, trying to comfort Robin. Robin was trying to fake the purpose of her tears and told Nami "oh, it's nothing! Oh, something went inside my eyes is all.." Robin replied with a fake smile. It was obvious she was lying, Nami knew that right after her response. "Stop lying, Robin. Lying won't get you anywhere... What happened?" Nami cried out as she gave her Nakama a tight hug.

Robin was frozen; she couldn't believe how Nami was reacting towards Robin.

Robin was so happy that she had real friends willing to support her and be with her. "Can you not tell anyone about this? Especially Zoro..." she commented, as Nami raised an eyebrow curious on why she emphasized Zoro at the end.

"Go on," Nami replied she saw Robin blushing and getting a little worked up, "I like Zoro-san, I like him a lot, and I want to be by his side..." Robin's face was red thinking of the green haired that represented a moss swordsman. Nami was speechless and thought Robin was joking, "you're joking big sis, right? You can't find that drunk swordsman attractive." Nami called Robin her big sister because Robin was ten years older than Nami, and yes, she knew she was nine years older than Zoro too. "I can ensure you that I am not joking, Nami. I love Zoro..."

 _ ***Pretty quick wrap up with Chapter 1. Nico Robin joins the crew and she thinks of her special Swordsman! This is my first time writing a fanfiction ever. Any thoughts? Really want to continue after hearing more constructive criticism. More chapters to come! Thank you.***_


	2. Apology

After that night Robin confessed her love for Zoro to Nami, Nami wanted to help her out and get the man she loved. The next morning Nami saw Luffy, as usual, getting a snack from the refrigerator while Sanji was away.

"Luffy!" Nami called out the captain's name. The captain stared at Nami. "Hi, Nami. What's up?" Luffy was eating some carrots while looking at the orange haired girl.

"Okay, we need to talk right now! It's about Robin and Zoro." Luffy being dumbfounded and not sure what's going on. "Okay, so what's up?" He scratches his head trying to figure out what's going on. Nami was breathing hard because she still couldn't believe what the archeologist has said to her last night. It was an emotional night for Robin. "Please, for the love god do not tell anyone, and I mean anyone about this, got it?" Nami paused and looked at the idiot captain "if you don't tell anyone I will take you out to a barbeque."

She winked, and the captain was electrified when he heard barbeque. "BARBEQUE!?" Luffy shouted out loud! "REALLY, NAMI!?"

Nami was shaking her head because of how the captain was acting when food was brought up. "Yes, Luffy, barbeque my treat."

Luffy was quiet and was all ears now, "I promise I won't bring this up to anyone." He smiled at Nami thinking about the delicious barbeque he'll be having soon.

Nami let a sigh out still thinking that this was too much and couldn't believe what Robin had said to her last night and how she honestly felt about the swordsman. "Robin..." she paused, her breath was pretty heavy because she wasn't sure how the captain would have thought about this. "Robin loves Zoro..." Nami looked at the captain waiting for his response. Luffy started to laugh, and Nami wasn't happy about it at all. "What's so funny you dumbass!? Can't you take things seriously for once?" Nami was turning red and wanted to smack Luffy in his thick head.

Luffy started to laugh and puts his hand on Nami's shoulder. "I'm not laughing in a bad way at all." He smiled and looked intensely at Nami's brown eyes. "I believe they will make the perfect couple and Robin is a sweet girl if you get to know her! She's our Nakama, remember that, Nami..."

He walks out of the kitchen as he finished his last piece of carrot.

Nami was shocked and couldn't believe how the captain had felt about them being together. Was he playing a joke? The captain is a numbskull and only thinks of horsing around and eating food, but his tone, his facial expressions were different...

Robin was staring at the sky it was a beautiful morning the fluffy clouds, and the ocean was as bright as ever. "What can I do to be with this Swordsman? How am I able to earn his trust and eventually earn his love?" She cooed to herself, daydreaming about the Swordsman, blushing as she was thinking of him as a knight and she was his princess.

The perverted cook finished cooking breakfast for the Straw Hats, and he called everyone for breakfast. "Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan! Breakfast is ready!" He called the girls out, "oh and losers breakfast is ready for you guys too." The cook only cared about Nami and Robin because they were the only girls on the Straw Hat crew.

Robin walked into the kitchen, and she saw Zoro sitting down by himself. Zoro, as usual, being quiet and just wanted his food to be served to him, finish it, and continue going back to his training.

Robin smiled to herself and wanted to sit next to the swordsman. She approached him, "do you mind if I sit next to you, Zoro-Kun?" she smiled, as he turned his face and looked at the archeologist with a black look. "Yes, I fucking mind!" He yelled out, and everybody was staring at Zoro.

"I don't trust you at all, and I have no idea why the captain even allowed you to join us. You're a backstabbing tramp!" Zoro was furious at her and doesn't want to be around her at all as he assumed she would betray the crew.

Robin was speechless, and yet again she was hurt badly.

Sanji cussed at Zoro. "You shitty moss head, how could you disrespect Robin-Chwan like that!? I'm going to fucking kick your ass."

Zoro wasn't acting the same ever since Robin has joined the crew and he didn't care how he was acting towards her or the other crewmates. He was affecting his relationship with everyone and who knows if he was going to leave the Straw Hats because of the Devil Child.

Robin was standing there not saying anything; she broke into tears as she saw Zoro and Sanji fighting with each other.

"Everyone it's okay... Please don't fight for me at all... I'm going to miss out on breakfast today." She ran out of the kitchen, crying as Zoro's words left a burn on her body. She ran to her room and locked the girl's door being all alone.

"Maybe Saul was wrong after all... It seems like I'm not appreciated here at all..." Tears were flowing from her face, sniffling hard as her head was down on the table.

Returning to the kitchen where the tantrum from Zoro occurred. "You're a fucking asshole, Zoro!" Nami shouted as she couldn't finish her food. "You're a disgusting human being!" Zoro was angry at Nami and was fed up with everyone. "Oi, bitch, please keep out of this!"

Nami tried to attack Zoro after she was called a bitch, but Zoro pushed her not wanting to deal with her. A splinter was caught inside the palm of her hand, and it hurt badly!

Nami was crying, and Doctor Chopper was to the rescue to help Nami out. "Nami, let me help you and remove the splinters asap before it gets infected!" Chopper replied as he was scared of why Zoro was acting like this and hurting his Nakama.

Luffy wasn't fond of this at all and looked at his first mate with frustration and rage as his first mate was disrespecting all of his Nakama. Luffy clenched and let out a right hook onto Zoro's face. Zoro was flying and crashed into the wall. "DON'T EVER DISRESPECT ANY OF MY NAKAMA AGAIN, OR THERE WILL BE SOME SERIOUS CONSEQUENCES!"

Luffy was extremely angry at Zoro due to all of his actions especially physically putting his hands on the navigator, Nami.

Nobody said anything as Zoro was coughing up some blood due to Luffy's fierce blow. Zoro slowly stood up and personally apologized to the captain due to his wrongdoings. Zoro left the kitchen and not feeling so well after the commotion he caused today early in the morning.

I have to give a sincere apology to Robin regardless of what I think of her, Zoro thought to himself as he starts to approach the girl's cabin.

He knocks on the door. "Robin, open up..." His voice is feeling low after how he had treated Robin with utter disrespect the past two days. "I'm begging you, Robin, please..." Zoro cried out which was out of nature and Robin was hearing his agony, and one of her phantom hands approached unlocking the door as she was sitting down at the table having her head down not wanting to look at Zoro because she's scared something will happen to her.

"Robin, look at me, please!" Zoro wanted Robin's full attention. Robin got up, "what is it, Zoro...?" she cooed, her face was red, and she was feeling emotional due to how Zoro the man she loved was treating her.

"Through the bottom of my heart, I apologize, Robin." The swordsman starts to cry; it's like he felt he was sobbing during his crushing defeat against Mihawk, the world's greatest swordsman in Baratie. "I have disrespected you, and I have disrespected the Captain... If you can't accept my apology, I can respect your decision, Robin..."

His words echoed through the room, Robin was shocked and couldn't believe what he was saying. Did Zoro sincerely apologize to me for what he's done to me the past two days or did the Captain and the other Nakama told him to apologize to me...?

Robin got up and approached the crying swordsman and gave him a tight hug. The tall woman was hugging her man tightly and crying in front of him, and Zoro couldn't believe it. "Apology accepted Swordsman..."

 ** _Hey, everyone! The second chapter is up! Yup, two days and already a new chapter and this time almost double the words for this chapter too. First and foremost I want to say thanks for the one person who gave me a review and for the two people who started to follow my fanfiction. It means a lot for my first work and barely getting into fanfictions.! Now, I will try to make each chapter longer and I do plan to at least update this every week, but with my schedule, it's looking to be updated every three days. This chapter was pretty hard for me to write up and there isn't too much Zoro/Robin going on, but this one was pretty damn touchy lol! Anyways, as_ _usual_ _ **,** please give me a review. If you also want to message me, feel free to do so. Thank you! _**


	3. Past And Confession

_**Okay, so people have asked why Zoro was OOC (Out Of Character) during the last chapter, and there's a reason for that. He disrespected his Captain. Luffy was fucking furious at his first mate after his actions in the kitchen, and Zoro had opened his eyes and realized it's not worth losing his friends over him being selfish and blinded by the truth.**_

There hasn't been much activity going on with the Straw Hat Pirates especially what happened last week between Zoro and Robin. Zoro knew he was out of character apologizing to someone he still didn't trust too well.

He had to accept the facts that she is a part of the crew. If he didn't like it, he could always leave the crew, but his dreams of being the World's Best Swordsman will vanish into thin air.

Throughout the past week after the apology whenever Robin and Zoro passed by each other they greeted each other with a smile at most, nothing more.

Nami was navigating the ship, and she knew they were going to arrive at a nearby town.

"Everybody!" She shouted out to grab everyone's attention. "We will be arriving at this nearby town!"

"Finally, I can go eat at every restaurant!" Luffy shouted out.

"Okay, everyone, so we all have to split up and navigate the town within the short period we have." She looked at everyone.

"Sanji and I will be shopping for food," Sanji was already melting that he was going to be alone with the personal navigator, you can see a heart shape eyes bulging out. "Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp, you guys can explore the town, but please don't cause trouble!" The three trolls were united and were excited to explore the town. "Zoro and Robin, you guys, can do whatever you want; protect the ship, check out the bookstore, whatever." She smiled, looking at everyone.

Robin was in her little fantasy world, blushing, thinking that she and ZORO would be all alone. Will I be able to connect with Zoro-Kun or will I be a pest to him? Her mind was always on this Swordsman.

Zoro looked at Robin, "Oi, what are you blushing about?" He teased the archeologist.

Robin tried to cover it up with an excuse, "Nothing at all, Swordsman-San. Was just thinking of about an old memory is all." She replied, smiling at him.

Zoro stretched his arm, wanting to take a nap but the archeologist was with him, and I'm sure she didn't want to mop around the ship.

"Hey, um, Robin?" He was nervous and still was thinking about what he had said to Robin the past week, hurting her emotions and treating her like an outcast.

"What's the matter, you seem a little nervous," she replied, not wondering what was on his mind.

He scratched his head, not being his usual self after she became one of us. "I was wondering if you, umm, want to check out the town with me? I want to grab a drink, and we can check the bookstores, and we can get to know each other?" He replied with a warm smile. He wanted to learn more about the archeologist. Was she really a devil or is there another side of the story about this mysterious woman?

Robin was astonished about his offer, but she couldn't deny his proposal. This was the perfect opportunity for her to spend time with the Swordsman and build up their relationship.

"I would love too, Zoro-Kun," she cooed, looking through his brown eyes.

"Let's go," He replied getting off the deck as she followed him.

Both of them were walking together looking for the nearest bar in town, but Robin asked a question for Zoro, "What made you join the Straw Hats? You are his first mate after all." She wanted to learn about his past as this was the right time to do so.

He chuckles, his eyes scouting for a damn bar so that he can get some sake. "You see, I encountered Luffy when the marines captured me. Luffy saved my life and told me that I had to join his pirate crew or I would have died by the hands of the marines." Robin was all ears, wanting Zoro to continue as she was intrigued hearing bits of his past. "I despised pirates in the past, and I was known as the *Pirate Hunter,* but things changed once I met that man." He clenches his fist and thinks of Kuina, "I'm going to be the worlds best swordsman!"

Robin noticed how ambitious and determined he was. He loved hearing his side of the story. "Worlds best is a huge title, Zoro?" She replied, nonchalantly.

Zoro wasn't fond of her word choices because he was assuming that Robin was trying to mock him; "Are you trying to start problems with me because I have a goal I want to achieve?" He glared at Robin, not trying to get angry at her.

"Not at all, Zoro-Kun. I didn't mean to come off the wrong way." She stated. "You're a phenomenal swordsman as of right now, and I'm certain you'll be the greatest swordsman in the world!" She smiled as he was smiling back. He was happy with what she said to him.

Man, Robin seems super chill, I should ask her a question too, he thought. "What about you, Robin? What's your ambition, and I know this will be a personal question, but why are you called the *Devil Child*?" He wondered because Zoro was much more opened to the Archeologist and she hasn't done anything wrong, but showed love to us.

Robin eyed her man as she didn't enjoy talking about her past due to all the horrifying moments that had happened to her ever since she was eight years old. "Well, Swordsman-San, I don't like to talk about my past because I had a rough life, but I will share my story with you." She was holding her arm as she was looking down on the ground being nervous.

Zoro was giving his full attention to Robin, "if you don't want to say it that's fine. I'm not forcing you to tell me your past." He put his hand on his shoulder being too comfortable with her.

Robin was blushing as his arm was on her shoulder. She was in loved and was getting distracted, but she needed to control herself or else this will be too embarrassing.

"Okay, Zoro-Kun, so when I was eight years old, twenty years ago my hometown was destroyed by the Marines, and they even used the Buster Call! The Buster Call was the strongest military action possible, and it was able to destroy islands and wipe out everything..." She starts to cry as she was thinking of her homeland, her mother, Saul, everything was taken from her.

Zoro was pulling her towards him firmly as they continued to find this damn bar. She didn't even need to go further, and Zoro had sympathy for her. "I'm sorry about your past..."

Robin wiped the tears off of her face and saw how different the Swordsman had been the past week. "My mother was killed, my professor was killed, I was the only survivor of the Buster Call, and the government set a bounty on my head for 79,000,000 beli."

"Holy shit," the only words that could have slipped out of his mouth as he heard she had a such a high bounty on her head for an eight-year-old. "Now I see why you joined other organizations because you wanted to live..."

Zoro realized that she wasn't a bad person at all. She was doing this all because of the will to survive.

Zoro's mind starts to affect him as he was thinking of last week on how he was disrespecting Robin, harassing her, and wanted her dead. He stops, putting his hands on his head to make it stop.

"Zoro-Kun! What's the matter?" She runs towards the Swordsman to make sure everything is okay with me. Her hands were touching his hands as he looked into her ocean, blue eyes.

"It's about you and me Robin..." He pant. "I shouldn't have said those nasty things about you now that I know your true character..." He looked at the archeologist, "I'm glad your one of us now!" He smiles and hugs her, and she hugged him back smiling. She loved how this Swordsman was treating her and how he was changing his outlook on life.

Robin had a sudden urge to confess her feelings towards Zoro, but she knew it was too abrupt, and maybe he wouldn't have grasped it. As much as this was an excellent opportunity for her, she believed it might be too far for him to handle, and she didn't want to be rejected by him.

"It's okay, Zoro-Kun. Trust me, you apologized to me last week, and I know you were sincere about it. I'm not mad at you at all." Robin was comforting the disgruntled Swordsman.

"Are you positive, Robin...?" It was pretty evident that Zoro was now catching feelings for her. She interested him a lot and loved how she was so casual to talk to, not like the other guys on the ship.

"I'm positive." She smiled as he was feeling relieved. Zoro wiped the remaining tears from Robin's face.

"Let's not get emotionally, Robin! Let's have a good time together and grab a drink!" He yelled out with a smirk, as she nods to the Swordsman wanting to have a drink with him.

Unfortunately, Zoro was leading the way, and he lacks a sense of directions, and he couldn't find the bar, but they found the bookstore! Oh, Robin loved going to the bookstore.

"Swordsman-San, can we check out the bookstore, please?" She murmured waiting for his approval.

"Of course. Let's check it out!" He smiled passionately, seeing Robin happy as they went inside the bookstore.

Man, what is wrong with me, Zoro thought. Am I acting differently when I'm with Robin? I'm I falling in love with her? He starts to blush knowing that this is the problem and thinks if she feels the same with him too.

Robin noticed that Zoro was blushing, but she didn't say a word and kept everything to herself. Such a handsome man, she thought as she starts to roam around the bookstore finding a fascinating history book. "What is this?" She cooed as she grabbed the book, flipping the pages and reading the introduction. Zoro wasn't the bookworm at all, but he was curious on what books Robin enjoyed to read.

"I'll take this book, for now, Zoro," she smiled walking alongside with him towards the owner of the bookstore to pay for the book.

The Swordsman stopped her from giving the money to the owner, "don't use any of the money you gathered from working at Baroque Works. I'm going to pay for it." He smiled, acting gentleman liked towards her as he purchased the book for her.

"Zoro-Kun, you didn't have to do that for me at all!" She cooed as she never had someone buying something for her.

"Do you want me to return the book?" He teased her and started to chuckle.

"Of course not!" She starts to blush, being embarrassed, "Thank you, Zoro-Kun!"

"Not a problem." He smiled. "What we need to do is go to a goddamn bar!" He hissed, as they couldn't find the bar anywhere.

"Maybe it's a good idea to ask someone if there's a bar in this town," she replied, snickering seeing how the Swordsman loves his booze.

"You're a smart girl." He smirked as he approached a stranger and asked politely where the bar was in this town. The stranger told him that the bar in this city was permanently closed due to the owner having an illness.

"NO!" Zoro was let down as he wanted to have a couple of drinks outside. "Swordsman, why don't we just head back to the ship and maybe we can drink sake together? I know there's a lot of drinks stored on deck." She started to blush, hoping that answer was a yes.

"Robin..." The swordsman looked at her as she raised a brow being confused. "Sorry, I didn't mean..." Zoro interrupted her. "You're so fucking smart! Let's drink together at the Crow's Nest!" He took her hand and started to sprint with Robin back to the deck.

They arrived back at the ship, Zoro immediately going to the fridge grabbing a couple of drinks and they both head up the Crow's Nest. They settle in at the Crow's Nest as Zoro hands a cup to Robin and starts pouring a drink and starts to pour a drink for himself.

"Oi, are you a drinker?" He smirked as he starts drinking his sake. "This is the stuff!" He starts to laugh, and she smiles back.

"Not really, but I don't mind drinking with you," she cooed as she finished her drink, "delicious, but I don't want to drink too much now, Swordsman-San, I want to keep you company and have a good time." Smiling at him as he shrugged and smiled back. He starts to drink more and more. She starts to giggle, "It's true... you do love to drink!"

Zoro starts to chuckle "Alcohol is the best thing in the world," he winked at her as he put her hand on Robin's thigh as he looked at Robin. "Oi, bookworm. You know something, you're an interesting individual, and I can sense perfect things about you..."

Robin was starting to blush and thinking that the impossible may be a reality! Is he going to confess to me!? Her heart was starting to tremble with excitement.

"I'm not sure how to say this..." he scratches his head as this is his first time spending time with a woman, let alone a mature and older woman like Robin and having sudden feelings for her.

Robin gets closer and leans and gives him a sudden soft kiss on the lips. Zoro didn't pull back as he was enjoying the kiss. It ended pretty quickly, and both of them stared at each other intimately.

"I love you, Zoro-Kun..."

"I love you too, Robin..."

Zoro plants a kiss on her lips as they officially started a new relationship with each other.

 _ **Finally, Chapter 3 has been complete! This one was an exciting chapter to work on! I loved the chemistry that was going on between Zoro and Robin and how they were out on their first "date" together. Zoro learning about the Archeologist past and Robin learned about the Swordsman past. I plan to work on Chapter 4 soon and try to get some progress going on. Chapter 4 will be a little harder to write up as I have to brainstorm some ideas. As usual, reviews help me out. I'm glad this story has hit already over 200 views. It means a lot to me. I loved the messages I was getting in my inbox and hearing some of the reviews. Thank you, guys! -**_ CreativeMagic


	4. Celebration

_**This chapter will be exciting as the two lovebirds are now together! Enjoy!**_

Zoro and Robin have finally made love together, and they've broken out of their no trust shell. Zoro enjoyed this moment and Robin, well, she always wanted the Swordsman.

They continued having a great time, talking, flirting, laughing after confessing their feelings for one other and continued to spend time at the Crow's Nest. Zoro was drinking more sake as he starts to tease Robin with another kiss, his mouth tasted like sake, arms caressing Robin's back.

"Zoro, being loved is such a good feeling. I've never been with a man before besides you, and I plan to stay with you forever." Robin didn't address him formally; she just called him by his first name which was a first as she starts to lay on his lap. She stares at the Swordsman as he glances her beautiful face and figure. "I've never been with a woman beside you, Robin. You think I had time with love when I was busy on the hunt of pirates, following my dreams, and now sailing throughout the world with these knuckleheads." He chuckles as she was smiling and admiring his charm and physique. "Glad my love can stick with me while we're traveling the sea together," he muttered with a soft tone and kissed her forehead.

"I can say the same thing too, Zoro; however, I will say one thing to you because I know you're serious about this, by all means, I will not get in your ways of your dream and your training." She responded as she knows that there has to be personal space between that.

"I appreciate that, thank you." He smiled as she was very understanding. Man, she's just the perfect girl! Smart, mature, gorgeous, calm, understanding, and much more! He snickered and blushed as all he can do was praise his girlfriend.

"Fufu. I wonder when the guys are going to return to the ship, after all, it's getting late..." she whispered, but suddenly loud noises are being heard outside of the Crow's Nest.

"You hear that, Robin?" He wondered what the hell was going on outside, and they both looked out seeing everyone is causing a ruckus outside and returning to the ship, laughing, bringing back a ton of souvenirs that were purchased at various shops in the city.

"Family..." He smiled, and Robin smiled back. "We're not going to hide our relationship, are we, Zoro?" She responded, not wanting to live in a web of lies again because she loved Zoro and wanted the others to respect their feelings for each other. "Of course not. We will tell them we're together. I'm not going to hide the fact I love you over my family." Both blushing, Robin hugging him tightly. "You're the best, Zoro."

Everyone got back to the ship curious where Zoro and Robin were. "Robin, Zoro where are you guys? You guys here yet?" Everyone shouted out.

Both Robin and Zoro got out of the Crow's Nest, holding hands this time in front of their crewmates. "Oi, what's up, everyone!" Zoro called out the crew, as they got down from the Crow's Nest. Everyone was staring at them with a surprised facial expression, and we got the pervert who was just speechless. Nami was checking both companions out, "Zoro, Robin are you guys together!?" she screamed being in shocked, excited for them, knowing how Robin confessed her feelings for Zoro the first day she was apart of the crew when Nami was comforting her.

"Yes, this cute Swordsman and I are together." Holding each other's hands firmly smiling at everyone, she was embarrassed yet happy to express her feelings publicly. Did they approve us being together or will our love affect the relationship with the crew?

"Shishishi," Luffy started to laugh as he sees his first mate becoming more of the affectionate type and happier than ever. He understood Zoro never partake in any of the social gatherings with the Straw Hats because he wasn't the type of person to be fooling around and acting like a child. Ever since she became on board, things were flowing differently for him now. "The two of you guys are perfect together." He places his hands on their shoulders. "Congratulation!" He turned their backs as he looked at his crewmates, "let us celebrate our Nakama's new relationship and for our next adventure!" He jumped up throwing his hands in the air being cheery as possible.

Now the celebration wasn't going to start yet because one person is jealous. Cough Sanji Cough

"Hold up; this is bullshit!" Sanji out of nowhere frustrated at how Zoro was now together with his Robin-Chwan. "How the hell are you two together when this shitty moss-head disrespected you multiple times and is a good-for-nothing drunk!" Sanji was disrespecting Zoro and wasn't approving their relationship at all. It's Sanji after all; he expects every girl to love him. He's just your typical pervert. Zoro had a scowl look on Sanji as he wanted to fight with him, but Robin grabbed him, "don't worry, Zoro-Kun, I will deal with this..."

She let Zoro knows that she was going to handle Sanji as she wasn't happy either. She had a glowered look and approached Sanji, and suddenly, without even Sanji realizing it, Robin slapped him. Robin hit Sanji hard as she didn't like his actions and how he was disrespecting her boyfriend.

"Next time show us some respect, Cook-San." She brushed him off and walked back to Zoro, clinging to him.

"I'm sorry, Robin-Chwan..." he muttered as he just broke his *mancode* of disrespecting a female. She didn't reply back to him but accepted his apology.

After what happened between Zoro, Robin, and Sanji everything about it was forgotten as the crew set sailed that same night and were celebrating their new companion relationship and to their next destination!

Sanji was preparing dinner for everyone and was going to make them a special meal, and everyone was just roaming around the ship eager to know how they started to be together in such a short amount of time.

"Dinner is ready, come quickly!" Sanji yelled out as he didn't want to waste any time and have dinner with everyone. "Let's go and have our first dinner together, shall we?" Robin cooed, as she held Zoro's hand, "Of course! I'm excited." He smiled, holding hands firmly as they both went inside together.

Everyone was eating dinner, but for Zoro and Robin, it was awkward for them because everybody was just staring at the two and they weren't comfortable at all. "What the hell are you guys staring at!?"

Zoro yelled as he was disgruntled that he couldn't eat with Robin appropriately, "It's just that you two are paired up, and we're wondering if Robin is going to feed you or if you're going to feed her." Nami teased, laughing at them playfully.

"Tsk, damn woman," he murmured to himself, and Robin chuckled. "It's okay, Zoro-Kun, they're our friends," she smiled, making him less tense and embarrassed because Zoro has never been in this situation before and he wonders if they're going to be always teased by the crew.

Everybody was finished with dinner, and as it was pretty late already, mostly everybody was about to fall asleep beside Zoro and Robin. "Goodnight, guys!" Robin replied as both of them were together alone again. "Such a pain in the ass those guys are," Zoro, dissatisfied about dinner as he wishes he was alone with his girlfriend.

"Stop stressing it out, Zoro-Kun, we have our alone time now," she smiled, thinking about their relationship as they both looked at the stars, "I know, Robin, I need to stop. I love you." They both kissed, as they approached back up to the Crow's Nest and spend their time up there.

"What an interesting day today was," Robin replied eyeing her boyfriend with satisfaction as she got what she wanted and that was him.

Zoro yawned as he was pretty tired after what happened today, forming a relationship with Robin, celebrating with the gang, and drinking. "You're right, Robin and it was a perfect day for us!" He kisses her softly, "I know this may be awkward..." Zoro blushes as he rolled his eyes and was looking in the opposite direction, "b-but I was wondering if you wanted to sleep with me tonight and not in the girl's cabin." he muttered, feeling pretty nervous as he didn't know what she would have said.

Robin chuckles as she loved his embarrassment and wanted to sleep with him for the night. "Of course I'll sleep with you for the night, just don't snore during your sleep!" she giggled, as the swordsman was flustered.

"Damn woman..." he bit his lip, shrugging off as he climbed up to his bed as Robin was approaching behind him.

"Goodnight, Zoro-San," Robin cooed as she turned off the lamp, "Goodnight, Robin," Zoro responded as they both fell asleep...

During the night Zoro was having a bad dream about Robin, he was paranoid and having a nightmare about her. Zoro couldn't sleep at all as he suddenly woke up remembering his dream about Robin.

"Holy shit..." he muttered to himself as he was sweating and breathing heavily, and he looked beside Robin making sure she was okay; as she was sleeping safe and sound. He was so happy to see that she was okay as his dream felt like reality. He hugged Robin, as he went back to sleep.

The next morning Robin was the first one to wake up from bed or the matter of fact that she was the first one to wake up from the crew, and she saw Zoro had his arms wrapped around her back, hugging her tightly. She was smiling, she thought this was cute, and she was grateful to have him by her side.

"Thank you, Zoro-Kun..."

 _ **Hey, everyone! I'm sorry for the delay in posting chapter four! I know this chapter may seem rush, and I apologize for the delay. I was dealing with a lot of school work and business related work. My clothing business has been hell for me as I started up this month getting a lot of things done. Now that I had some free time, hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter. I do plan to make another chapter or two before ending the story. Thank you guys for everything, and as usual, please leave me feedback about this chapter or story. - CreativeMagic**_


	5. Anniversary Dinner

_**Sorry for the long delay. Hopefully, everyone had a great Christmas and New Years Eve. I will be more active in the future, and respond to my messages faster! My sincere apologies everyone. Now, let's enjoy Ch. 5!**_

One month has passed, and a lot of things has changed between the relationship of both Zoro and Robin! Both couples spend most of their time together during breakfast, lunch, and dinner, during Zoro's training and during Robin's reading time.

Robin has kept the swordsman company, and Zoro enjoys her being around because of the similarities they both share with each other. Zoro has never felt this way between any of the Straw Hats before.

*Going back to reality*

It was early in the morning, and Robin was sleeping next to Zoro as usual as they sleep together during the night. Robin woke up, feeling very enthusiastic as today marked their one month anniversary. It was a huge moment for her, well for both of them at least regardless of the short duration of them dating.

Robin starts to stretch her arms and leg, trying not to feel stiff. She got back to bed and began to touch Zoro, trying to wake him up from his slumber.

"Hey, Zoro-Kun. Wake up, please." She cooed, as she gently taps on his back.

Zoro opens his eyes and sees his beautiful woman beside him, "Good morning, gorgeous. How are you doing today?" He smiled, as Robin's aroma covered the room and he loved her scent. Zoro kisses Robin on her forehead, "you smell very delightful today," he replied as Robin blushed madly.

"Oh, stop it, Zoro-Kun, you tease." She giggles as she was happy with what he said to her.

"What do you mean by tease? I'm not a tease; I'm just telling the truth." He starts to laugh and tries to compliment Robin as much as he can. Just by looking at Robin's facial expression, she's amused by this and is grateful for having Zoro. "Before you even say it, don't think I forgot what today marks," He got up from the bed, picking up Robin bridal style "our little one month anniversary," he whispered into her ear and gave her a passionate kiss.

"You're the best, Zoro-Kun! I'm so glad you haven't forgotten about it!" She couldn't stop thinking about Zoro and what they should do today. They're still sailing to the next town, and it's going to take a few more hours to arrive there.

Zoro starts to blush, thinking about Robin and how happy she was about their anniversary.

Zoro starts to clear his throat, "So, Robin, what should we do today? I mean we do have the entire day to ourselves after all," he replied as he was still holding Robin in bridal style, thinking if he should make breakfast for her if Sanji wouldn't make a fuss about it.

Robin starts to giggle, "Well, I would love it if you've made breakfast for me; it's always Cook-San making our food," she begins to blush, shades of pink covering her face. It's like if she just read Zoro's mind! Zoro was happy and knew that he had to take over the kitchen regardless if Sanji likes it or not.

"Babe, you got it. I'm going to surprise you with the best breakfast ever. Be prepared," Zoro winked and kissed Robin on the cheek. He was determined to make to start the day off right and make them the best breakfast ever.

Robin was back on her feet and starts to walk out of the Crow's Nest (they sleep together at the Crow's Nest, as they can't sleep at the boy's cabin together); before she heads out of the door, "I can't wait for this breakfast!"

She's out, heading to the shower as most of the Straw Hat's are asleep, and Zoro enters the kitchen seeing the dart-brow that he always picks a fight with.

Sanji gives Zoro a smug look, as Zoro enters the kitchen, "what do you want; breakfast isn't ready, moss head!" he fussed with Zoro, and Zoro didn't want to start any problems and wanted just to keep things civil as today wasn't the day for this.

"Look, Sanji, today isn't the day for this shit!" Zoro yelled in frustration as he wanted to impress Robin today and wanted to be on best terms with everyone.

"Oi, what did you say!?" Sanji ready to strike Zoro as Zoro had his swords ready.

"Robin told me to make her breakfast, and I need to operate a part of the kitchen." Zoro coughed and sighed as he knew Robin was on his mind all the time, "it's our one month anniversary, and I'm just trying to make our day perfect, so please can we just avoid all of the drama, Dart-Brow."

Zoro wasn't the usual self at all, and when Sanji heard that Robin wanted this, Sanji had to acknowledge Zoro's request. "Don't make a mess or I'll kick your ass..."

The cook shrugged and was very jealous of the Swordsman because he was dating Robin-Chan; "She's a brilliant and beautiful woman, Zoro, don't ever lose her." Sanji commented that out of nowhere, which caught Zoro's attention and Zoro smirked, "Of course not, I love her from the bottom of my heart."

Zoro started to make some eggs, some pancakes and brewed up some coffee specifically for Robin because she loves starting her morning with coffee.

Meanwhile going back to Robin she starts to shower, washing her ravishing long raven black hair, and begins to scrub her long legs. Robin starts to think about Zoro and wondering if she should go for a casual look or try a new hairstyle.

She finished her shower and started to dry herself up and brush her teeth and dress up, wearing her usual outfit, and keeping a natural look.

Zoro finished making breakfast, and Sanji took notice of his work, "Good job, Marimo, impress her you lucky bastard," Sanji smirked and placed his hand on Zoro's shoulder, and Zoro smiled at him with a determined look. "Thank you, dart brow."

Sanji calls out everyone to have breakfast, and the crew starts to rush down for breakfast; Luffy being the first one to arrive, "FOOD!" he screams out loud, the energetic rubber man loves Sanji's cooking.

Everybody finally walks in, and Zoro noticed Robin was the last one to arrive. They both smiled at each other and gave each other a hug, the crew giggles and looks at the couple.

Zoro always being flustered and gave a scowled look at the crew. "Why are you guys always in our case!?" Robin even starts to giggle, as she loves seeing Zoro in this state. "Relax Kenshi-San; they're our friends." She cooed as her hands rest on his back and Zoro smiled.

"Here's breakfast that I worked hard to prepare for the both of us," He smiled as Robin was fascinated by the Swordsman cooking. "It looks very delicious, thank you for doing this for me!" She was very excited as she's always wanted to taste HIS cooking and not Sanji's cooking.

Both couples stepped outside holding their food as they sat at a table near the deck where Robin usually likes to read when she's not spending time with Zoro at the Crow's Nest.

Zoro was being as confident as ever and knew he had done an excellent job of making breakfast for Robin. "Hopefully you like it I put everything making this for you," He smiled as Robin cut her fluffy pancakes and took a bite off of it.

She was delighted as the rich, buttery taste consumed her taste buds. "Zoro-Kun, this is amazing!" She cooed, as she continued stuffing more into her mouth and took a sip of her coffee.

Zoro was thrilled seeing Robin's reaction, as they continued to enjoy the fresh breeze from outside as they ate their breakfast.

As they both finished their breakfast, Zoro was thankful that one part of their day has been going well. Robin started to blush, "Zoro-Kun, can I be honest with you?" Zoro raised a brow and was curious about what she had to say.

"What is it, Robin? Everything good?" He questioned, making sure if nothing wrong was going on.

"Well, you should start cooking for yourself and me, you're a better cook than Cook-San." Robin starts to giggle, blushing, as her feet touch Zoro's feet, playing footsies with each other.

Zoro starts to smirk his eyes locked onto Robin's eyes, "I'm glad you prefer my cooking over that shitty cook." He chuckled and got up as he offered his hand to Robin, "Is there anything you want to do before we arrive at the next island? I promise I have something reserved for you tonight," Zoro gives a wink to Robin, and her face was full of surprises.

What does this Swordsman have in mind for me? She thought to herself as she couldn't think of anything besides them going to a bar together because Zoro loves to drink.

"Swordsman-Kun, whatever you want to do, I'll tag along. You're treating me out; I won't be picky unless you want me to be picky!" She giggled and teased Zoro as they both got up from the table and went to the kitchen to put their plates back into the sink as they walked back outside again.

"You're quite the cutie ya know that, Robin?" He strokes his hand on her cheeks as their eyes locked onto each other as he leans in and gives Robin a passionate kiss.

They both started to kiss each other, as their tongues began to explore each other's mouth. After a minute they stopped kissing.

"I need to start my training now, I promise tonight will be perfect," the Swordsman quoted as he parted ways with Robin and started to do his usual training while Robin went to the library to read her general archeology books.

Zoro was doing his usual arm workouts with the dumbells and 2000 push ups till Robin opens the door from the Crow's Nest seeing him working out.

"Sorry to interrupt, Swordsman-Kun, but we're almost close to the next island." She replied to Zoro as Zoro was glad to hear what she just said because that means he can take a special someone out and celebrate. He smirks at the thought of it as Robin was curious on why Zoro was smirking, but she didn't say a word.

"I'm almost done working out just give me five minutes, and then I'll be headed to the shower," he replied as he lifted those heavy dumbbells showing off his biceps to Robin as Robin admired that sexy body of his. She daydreams about his body and stares at Zoro as he finishes his workout.

"You seem to be distracted," he smirks and tabs on Robin's shoulder as she started to blush and focuses on him, "I'm going to shower now, see ya in a bit!"

"Can't wait," she smiled as Zoro was headed to the shower as he takes off his harmaki and trousers and steps in the shower.

Robin was brewing up some coffee, as she sat down outside viewing the night sky waiting for Zoro to get out of the shower as the Straw Hats were close to the island.

Zoro finishes his shower as he starts to dry off his body and hair as he looks at himself through the reflection of the mirror confident about what's in store for him and his girlfriend today.

He exits out of the bathroom as he heads to his room and starts to change and dresses up quite fancy. He found a nice black suit, with dress pants and a tie. He wasn't going to go with his pure look at all.

He's all dressed up now as he walks outside and see's, Robin staring at the Sky as she was in her imagination. He smiled as he slowly approached her and sat next to her surprising her. "Is everything okay?" Zoro smiles at her and looks at the Sky alongside with her.

"Everything is good, just thinking about us is all, and also we arrived at the new island. Nami announced while you were in the shower." Robin replied as she saw Zoro's outfit and notices that he looks charming and etiquette. Slight pause after she stares at him and his outfit; "You look perfect by the way. Love how you're dressed..." She giggles and her eyes gaze on the swordsman as Zoro started to smirk.

"You look stunning as well," Zoro's hand starts to rub Robin's back as he kisses her. "The ship is docked, and we're in this city now. What are we doing here?" He smiles as he stood up and offers his hand to his girlfriend.

Robin briefly smiles and takes his hand as they both left out of the ship to have their alone time together. Zoro brushes Robin's hair and looks at her deep in those ocean blue eyes of hers. "You sure you don't have anywhere you want to go to," Zoro starts to scratch his head and chuckles "the city is quite big after all."

Robin was thinking about this, but she had no idea what she wanted to do because she just wanted to spend her time with Zoro. "Sorry, Zoro-Kun, but I don't have anything on my mind." Robin thought maybe Zoro was just shy or nervous because he's trying to impress her.

"Zoro-Kun, you don't need to impress me. As long as I'm with you that's all that matters;" She cooed as she held Zoro's hand tighter and put her head on his shoulder as they were roaming around the city. Zoro was relieved as his heart started to calm down and they were able to find a restaurant.

"This restaurant looks quite good, Zoro-Kun," Robin muttered as she takes a look at the menu outside viewing what the restaurant offers. Zoro takes a look at the menu as well as he notices they served his favorite sake. "Okay, Robin we're eating here for sure!"

Robin starts to giggle as he was confident this was the place he wanted to eat at with Robin. "You're only saying that because you saw your favorite drink on here, right?" Zoro got ticked off and rolled his eyes away from Robin. "Damn you, woman." He blushes, and she continues to smile as they started to enter the restaurant.

Zoro pulled the chair for Robin showing manners and wanted her to sit first before he sat on the other side of the table. "Thank you, Zoro-Kun," she cooed as she took a seat. "My pleasure, Robin." He replied as he sat down as they knew what they wanted from looking at the menu outside. They started to order their food as their waiter took note of what they wanted, and in about twenty minutes later their food arrives with Zoro sake.

"The food looks delicious, what do you think, Robin?" He replied as he took a bite of his steak and started to drink his sake. Zoro was pleased on what he was eating, better than Sanji's cooking he thought. "Oh yeah, Zoro-Kun, I love this lamb. The seasoning just blends in as she continues to eat and takes a sip of her wine. "Oh really?" Zoro replied wondering if her food tastes good; "Can I have a bite off of your lamb, and you can try my steak?" He smiled as they were having a great dinner. "No need to ask.." She smiles as she plunges her fork onto her piece of lamb and tries to feed Zoro.

Zoro seemed out of a place since they were in public and people were able to watch them, but screw what others had to think about us.

He smirked as he opened his mouth and took a bite off of the lamb. "Damn, this is fantastic, Robin!" He replies as he starts to cut a piece of his steak and tries to feed Robin. Robin blushes as she opened her mouth and took a bite off of his steak. "Likewise, Zoro-Kun!" She replied, blushing, as she was thinking about the Swordsman and their future together.

Robin had something on her mind as he finished her lamb, and finished drinking the last of her wine. "Hey, Zoro-Kun..." Her voice fell short, as Zoro raised his brow wondering what's on her mind, as he finished his steak and his sake.

"Robin, everything okay?" He wondered as Robin gazed at him nodding her head. "Yes, but I have something to tell you," Robin replied as she was beginning to be frantic, as memories of her past started to be brought up on her mind. Her body was being fidgety due to her past tragedies.

"Robin, speak up, please!" Zoro replied as he grabbed Robin's hand while they were sitting at the table waiting for the waitress to bill them.

"I'm sorry for all of this, Zoro-Kun, but what I wanted to tell you is do you love me and will you stay by my side forever?" Tears were falling out of her eyes, her head looking down the empty plate as people were noticing the commotion going down between Robin.

"Robin, look up, please." He responded as his finger was under Robin's chin as he made her look at him. "I love you, Robin, and I promise you that I won't go anywhere and I'll be by your side forever." He leans in to kiss Robin, both kissing passionately as the waiter was waiting for them.

"Here's the bill." The waiter replied as Zoro stopped kissing Robin and paid the bill and left the waiter a good tip. The man was shocked and thanked Zoro, as Zoro didn't sweat it and he had a great time with Robin today.

Both couples went out the restaurant as they were holding hands. "Time to go back to the ship, babe?" Zoro questioned, waiting for Robin to answer back.

"Yes, Zoro-Kun. Thank you for everything."

 _ **Finished! Sorry guys for the long delay, and not being active on Fanfiction. Life has been rough on me and having the writer's block is the absolute worst. I honestly had no idea where to go with this fiction. This will be most likely my last chapter for The Special Swordsman. Hopefully, you guys enjoyed it. I promise you guys I'll be posting more stories soon for ZoRobin!**_


End file.
